Polaroid
by Pixie YANK Sora
Summary: saat menuju pulang usai bergelut dengan ujian di sekolahnya, bersama mata panda akibat hal tidak berguna, ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sakura, itu namanya, dan dengan latar pohon sakura yang menjadi saksi. Hari itu, untuk pertama kali ia miliki tekad baik dalam hidupnya. Jatuh cinta pada pandanan pertama. Yaa, sebab cinta memang bisa seperti Polaroid… instant!(*mind to Read & Rev?)


Polaroid, kata itu pastinya sangat tidak asing bila dikaitkan dengan dua hal. Pertama, jelas saja dalam dunia fotografi. Sisanya, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _vintage_. Mungkin pernyataan terakhir agak membuat sebelah alis terjungkit saat membacanya, aneh. Hanya saja, silahkan perhatikan foto-foto di dunia maya dengan _tag_ khusus _old-stayle_ itu, maka yakin saja akan sering menemukan benda tersebut sebagai salah satu esensi pelengkap gaya.

Tapi tahukah, kadang cinta pun memiliki sifat cepat saji yang sama seperti kerja kamera tersebut?!

Seperti…

* * *

Disclaimer: bukankah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Teenagers Love_

Main Chara: Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: saat menuju pulang usai bergelut dengan ujian di sekolahnya, bersama mata panda akibat begadang karena hal tidak berguna, ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sakura, itu namanya, dan dengan latar pohon sakura yang menjadi saksi. Hari itu, untuk pertama kali ia memiliki tekad baik dalam hidupnya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Yaa, karena cinta memang bisa seperti Polaroid… _instant_!

* * *

**_Polaroid_**

Naruto tertunduk lesu, namun kakinya tetap menciptakan derap-derap untuk melangkah. Padahal, ini masih pagi, di mana sewajarnya siswa sekolah tingkat atas semacamnya tentu dalam keadaan segar-bugar sebelum menerima siksaan guru dalam bentuk ulangan. Entah bagaimana kabarnya beberapa jam kemudian, setelah sukses didera kuis dengan soal-soal yang ibaratkan hanya dewa yang mampu menyelesaikannya.

Mencoba menyegarkan indera visual dengan melihat-lihat sekitar, di mana satu pohon sakura yang rindang sedikit mencuri perhatiannya. Ia menghentikan tapakan, bukan untuk benar-benar mengamati tanaman tersebut, namun disibukan dengan mulutnya yang ternganga lebar karena menguap. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya semalaman, hingga kekurangam tidur seperti sekarang ini. Aah, berpikiran positif saja, mungkin anak lelaki pemilik rambut pirang serta tiga goresan imut di masing-masing pipinya itu asyik belajar hingga lupa waktu. Meski realitanya…

"Aku sibuk menaikkan _level_-ku semalam!" jawabnya, tatkala seorang teman di kursi sebelah ia menanyakan alasan mengapa kantung matanya serupa panda. Tidak, ini tentunya bukan tingkatan melahap ilmu yang ia naikan. Tapi, permainan via _online_ yang membius otak, sampai lupa segala-galanya – termasuk masalah ulangan tengah semester hari ini.

Benar saja, saat ujian berlangsung, dalam pengerjaan soal pilihan ganda, ia hanya bisa bergantung pada kemurahan hati teman di dekatnya, juga tidak lupa pada kebaikan Tuhan untuk memberinya sebuah _door prize_ berupa keberuntungan. Pikirannya hanya satu, segera pulang ke rumah untuk melanjutkan aktivitas terlelap, lantas meneruskan aksi di depan komputer. Materi abu-abu dalam kepalanya sudah keracunan, toksinnya sudah menjalar ke mana-mana.

"_Thanks_, Shikamaru!" ujarnya di luar ruangan, saat bel tanda pulang usai berdentang. Ia memang harus mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada sahabatnya satu itu. Bagaimana tidak, lebih separuh jawaban yang ia terima, didapatnya dari anak lelaki dengan rambut terikat sampai menyerupai buah nanas tersebut. Lantas tersenyum sumringah, tatkala menerima saran untuk menghentikan kegilaannya pada permainan dunia maya.

"Akan kupikirkan caranya," tuturnya tak lama, ketika orang yang sama makin memperpanjang ceramah untuk meninggalkan _life style_-nya yang amat merugikan ini. Lalu, seenaknya menerapkan jejak menuju pulang ke rumah. Melewati jalan yang sama, mendapati pemandangan yang itu-itu saja, dan tidak ada kejadian yang membuatnya berpikir untuk sekedar menghentikan langkah – termasuk menguap. Sampai pada akhirnya, secara otomatis kakinya tidak lagi mampu meneruskan tapakan.

Di sana, jaraknya tidak sampai sepuluh meter dari ia, retina matanya mendapati satu sosok tengah berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang sebelumnya sempat mencuri atensinya. Seorang gadis, yang helaian mahkota di atas kepalanya berwarna senada dengan tanaman khas Jepang itu. Naruto baru kali ini melihatnya. Mungkin orang di sana itu baru saja pindah ke daerah sini, atau memang ia yang kurang memperhatikan.

Cukup lama ia mengamati, sampai di mana satu ransangan aneh di luar kendali bekerja untuk mendekati objek perhatiannya. Tepat berdiri di belakang sang gadis, agak ragu Naruto untuk menegur. Hilang sudah skema indah tentang tidur dan _game_, kini yang ia tahu setidaknya mendengar seorang di depannya itu memperdengarkan suara guna menyebutkan panggilannya.

Mengejutkan, saat tiba-tiba gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya. Semerta-merta, memberikan delikan skeptis tanda merasa terusik. "Maumu apa?" krak! Hancur harapan untuk mengetahui namanya, Naruto malah menerima satu kalimat intogatif bersama intonasi sarkastis. Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu malah terkekeh renyah sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Itu, ram…"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan rambutku?" tanpa menyelesaikan tanya, seyogyanya makhluk Hawa di hadapannya itu menyela ucapannya. Ampun, galak sekali! Beberapa saat, Naruto kehilangan suaranya untuk sekadar kembali tertawa-tawa ringan. Cantik, setidaknya itu penilaian kedua setelah tentang peringai buruk sang nona.

Ia sedikit menggeleng, lanjut menampilkan sunggingan yang dirasanya terbaik. Bukannya menerima respon berupa senyuman yang sama, si gadis dengan seenaknya berlalu. "Sebaiknya, kau pulang untuk tidur. Matamu lebih mengerikan dari pada panda!" saran darinya terlepas, seraya tetap menjauh dari Naruto.

Alih-alih menerima gagasan begitu saja, anak lelaki itu seloroh mengejar langkah nona di depan sana. Meski tidak tersusul, Naruto sempat menanyakan satu hal penting, "siapa namamu?" ia yang mendapat tanya tak memberikan respon apa-apa, tidak tahu apa gadis itu sedang jual mahal atau memang sifat cuek sudah mendarah daging dengannya.

"Heei, aku tanya, Sakura…!" anak Adam ini hanya asal sebut, karena menghubungkan dengan latar awal di mana ia bertemu dengan si nona. Bagai mantra yang dapat menghentikan pergerakan tubuh seseorang, tiba-tiba saja sosok di hadapannya itu mengurungkan langkah. Menatap Naruto yang kali ini memberikan pandangan bingung, sedetik kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum. Bahkan, ia tertawa kecil.

"Kalau sudah tahu, untuk apa bertanya?" pasca berucap demikian, Sakura, sang gadis berlalu begitu saja. Kali ini Naruto tidak mengikutinya, ia statis di tempat memikirkan kata-kata yang diterimanya. Maklum, kinerja otaknya memang lagi sangat payah. Sampai saat ia mengerti, Sakura telah memiliki interval yang sangat jauh darinya.

"Besok, kutunggu kau di sini, Sakura!" dari jarak yang begitu jauh, terang ia harus mengeraskan suaranya. Entah teriakannya terdengar atau tidak pada insan yang bersangkutan. Sedetik kemudian ia memukul jidatnya, sebab lupa memberi tahu siapa namanya sendiri. Sakura menghilang dari jangkauan pandang, dan Naruto bergegas melanjutkan kakinya menuju pulang. Bukan untuk tidur, tapi yakin saja ia akan menelepon Shikamaru guna menceritakan kejadian barusan. Memangnya, hanya para gadis saja yang bisa curhat-curhatan?!

Bukan hanya itu, pemuda tersebut juga telah bertekad keras untuk tidak lagi menggunakan waktu tidurnya untuk bermain _game_. Sebab, ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Sakura dengan netra jeleknya, sampai diminta pulang untuk tidur. Atau lebih parah, benda berwarna gelap di kepalanya itu lambat _loading_, hingga tertinggal langkah si nona. Iya, Naruto ingin lebih lama mengikuti jejak sang gadis, menerima lebih banyak ucapan tak suka darinya. Ooh, juga jangan lupakan, senyum tipis tersebut!

Rupanya, tidak perlu dipikirkan bagaimana caranya ia menghentikan kegiatan buruknya. Tuhan sudah berbelas kasih dengan langsung memberikannya hari itu juga. Gampang, cukup membuatnya merasa memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk melakukan hal yang lebih menuntut perhatiannya. Ampun… memang, dia sudah jatuh cinta!

Semudah ini.

Hingga pada keesokan hari, ketika pelajaran akan berlangsung, wali kelasnya datang mengintrupsi untuk mengenalkan seorang pendatang baru. Kontan Naruto mengusir Shikamaru agar berpindah duduk, supaya Sakura bisa bersebelahan dengannya. Terserah, peduli apa dengan peluang contekan! Ini lebih penting dari pada jawaban ujian. Kala Sakura menduduki bangku bekas kepemilikan temannya, namun tidak semerta-merta Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Naruto," ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan, tatkala sudah di luar kelas saat menuju pulang, yang diresponi Sakura dengan menerima jabatannya dan menganggukan kepala. Ia tidak perlu lagi membalas kalimat tersebut, pasalnya orang yang berkaitan sudah mengenalnya lebih cepat dari hari ini. Sekali lagi, Yang Maha Kuasa membantunya. Ia tidak perlu menunggu di bawah pohon sakura untuk berjumpa dengan Sakura.

"Ooh, iya, aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

Spontan gadis itu menarik tangan, seyogyanya pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tetap dalam posisi seperti menjabat seseorang. Kali ini, ia tidak lagi _slow reaction_, dengan tanggap Naruto mampu menyetarakan jejak dengan Sakura. "Mataku sudah tidak panda lagi, loh!" katanya sembarang tema, dan Sakura menanggapi dengan menggerakan kepala naik-turun pelan. Sang nona menduga ada yang tidak betul pada pemuda ini, mungkin ia butuh lebih banyak istirahat.

Sayangnya, Naruto tidak salah; ia benar.

Karena, jatuh cinta itu memang bisa seperti polaroid… _instant_!

Yaa, seperti dalam kasus ini, _love at first sight_.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Awalnya, ide fic ini buat mengikuti LAFSEvent tanggal tiga-empat april yang lalu. Hanya saja, karena terhalang sebab saya pulang kampung, terpaksa tidak bisa ikut meramaikan. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, cuma signal di sana memang bikin ngilu hati, warnet pun tak ada.*dia tinggal di pelosok

Sepertinya kurang ngena, yaa?! Ngerjainnya juga mendadak, gak bisa tidur dan tiba-tiba mau ngerealisasiin gagasan ini. Idenya sebenarnya saya dapat saat membuka laman-laman internet, dan entah kenapa saya merasa cocok sekali dengan tema events NS. Jadi, sebenarnya sudah gadang-gadang diri, tapi... sudahlah!*tak mampu melanjutkannya.

Saya harap, _readers_ suka dengan karya pendek saya yang satu ini. Masalah hutang fic _on-going_, kita bicarakan nanti.*cari aman.

Oke, cukup itu saja celotehan panjang saya. Saya harapkan mendapatkan tanggapan dari teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca cerita saya ini.

So, review pliiiisss…!

Salam,

Pixie Yank-chan.


End file.
